sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Lothexill
ANATOMY The Lothexill have a protruding spine, two powerful legs with claws and pads, and a parrot-like beak. Their ears are turned upwards because their predators descend from the skies. They have large black eyes, which originate in their ancestral dwellings in murky ponds on Montresor. These warm-blooded creatures are unique, for their wombs are located on their backs, they mate with their mouths, females can exchange eggs via their cloacas and unused wombs can be used as storage pouches. Males tend to be teal, and females are a rich indigo. After one month, females can give birth to 15 eggs (each about the size of a golf ball). They live for 55 Earth Years, and they smell using their tongue. Also, they use their legs as arms, but only can do this while sitting down. This hinders their work only slightly. Females of the Plains are usually 4.5 feet high and 100 pounds. EVOLUTION Along the journey of this animal from aquatic gastropod to bipedal intelligence, the Lothexill has exhibited characteristics of the Terran leech, seahorse, frog, duck and ostrich. LIFE CYCLE After the 15-egged sac is released into the water, the embryos must wait an additional month to hatch into adorable tadpole-like infants. Over the next year of swimming about, their fins develop into legs, their tails drop off and they grow ears. Once they step onto land, they have 9 more years of childhood. NOT SO INTERESTING FACT: Because the Lothexill have 4 toes on each foot, their number system is based on the number 8. A zero is marked as _, All other numbers (1 through 8) are marked as circles divided into that many parts. Thus, 30 would be three circles divided into eight parts, for 24, and an additional circle divided into six parts, for 6. SOLAR SYSTEM The star Ziderra, or Zhorr, is a red dwarf in Messier 11, on the closer edge of the Sagittarius arm to our planet. Around it orbit four planets. The First, Bila, is a fiery world of lava and burned-black cratery rock. Uncrewwed probes have landed here and evaporated within a few hours; no Lothexill has set foot upon this planet. The heat radiates so powerfully off this world that a huge dyson sphere of solar panels has been built around it and collects nearly as much energy as it could from the sun. The Second World is called Montesor, and this is where the Lothexill originates from. 1 year here is 122 Earth days, a day is 16 Earth Hours. It has two irregularly shaped moons, Nilgus and Nalgus. Montesor is a tropical world without ice caps; the seasons circulate in a fashion directly opposite from ours (Cold and Wet to Cold and Dry to Warm and Dry to Warm and Wet to Cold and Wet and so on). It has one crescent-shaped continent which is split horizontally by a mountain range. The majority of the continent is a vast plains, but there are numerous rivers and woodlands scattered about. The polar areas are freezing deserts, somewhat like our own northern Mongolia. The sea in the concave side of the continent holds a large archipelago. The Third Planet we call Palem. It has a moon two-thirds the size of itself named Vopten, and it serves as somewhat of a binary planet for Palem. Though a barren, Mars-like wasteland, sapient creatures lived here in homes of crystal and bone pillars, swimming in their canals of sand, riding electric spiders and birds of golden flame upon the nights, strumming metallic books of singing hieroglyphs, painting with chemical fire and wearing robes of glassy mist which evaporate when the sun rises every day to warm them again. These creatures did not have any sort of religion or science, because they did not question things: Everything Was, and that was good enough for them. Sadly, these beings were enslaved once the Lothexill invaded their planet, and slowly the Palemites became extinct due to terraforming. Finally comes Ealo, a gas giant. Although it has no surface, Ealo has a perfectly inhabitable atmosphere. Many colonies, each with an enormous set of antigravity engines hooked up to it, float across Ealo these days. The three moons, Twi, Na and Puuk, and Ealo's rings all contain valuable minerals and elements necessary for the Lothexill, so one can find endless mining colonies here. DIFFERENT RACES GNELL: Live in the plains and forests, tend to be found close to water. Used an elected senate as government, later switched to direct democracy. Females dominant. Value Wisdom and Culture. CHEE: Pale, Large, Strong, Big eyed. Live in the caves of the Gef mountain range. Use a plutocratic oligarchy for government and switch to direct democracy. Females dominant. Value Industry and Science. DRITES: Small, plump, purple. Live in the Olggian Deserts of the arctic. Used a nepotist monarchy until they died out in the Second War. Males Dominant. Value Power and Honor. DELTANS: Tall, wrinkled, slender, thin eyed, golden-green. Live in Zeffaman Isles. Organized in Theocratic police state until they died out in the Second War. Males Dominant. Value Religion and Tradition. RELIGION The Lothexill have only known one religion and have had it since the dawn of time: Solarism. They believe that their Sun is a mystical being who rules over and protects them all. In the beginning, all Lothexill were Orthodox Solarists. They believed the Sun was an unforgiving being of omnipotence who had set rules all had to follow to be rewarded with Afterlife. Religious hierarchy was common with this belief. As time went by, only the Drites and Deltans kept these beliefs, others finding Reformed Solarism. This is the belief that the Sun is a loving, forgiving deity who is only semi-existant, yet lets her children set their own ethics and be completely equal. Reformed Lothexill believe they will be reincarnated if they do good. Nowadays, Orthodox Solarism has died out with the Drites and Deltans, and even modern Reformed Solarists believe their deity's existence very emptily. PETS: THE ARACHIMP The Arachimp, longtime pet of the Lothexill, was originally domesticated to help gather fruits and vegetables and eradicate insects which ate the crops. Throughout history, though, they have been trained to serve, protect, entertain and scavenge. Mostly, they just look cute, which is why many robots serving the Lothexill these days are shaped like Arachimps.